customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Patrick Gust
Timothy Troy is a novice agent of Hero Factory and a member of Delta Team. History Creation Similar to all other Heroes, Troy came into being in the Assembly Tower in Makuhero City. Unlike any previous Heroes in his team, however, he was constructed with Akiyama Makuro's upgraded building system as part of a new generation of Hero Factory operatives. Following his activation he was integrated into the Delta Team, where he would receive training from the Elite members, Jenny Sharp and Sam Clank. Notably commissioned in the months after the initial Upgrade, Gust belonged to a later generation of Heroes and was able to benefit from the combined experience of his teammates. Training extensively within the Assembly Tower, Gust developed a budding friendship with several other Heroes outside of Delta Team, such as Ciar Raiden and Alex Hunter. Orcus Assigned his first mission, Troy was dispatched to the planet Orcus after a Hero Factory outpost on the planet detected the craft of a notorious criminal known as Bonecrusher. Accompanying the two longest serving veteran heroes of the team, Jenny Sharp and Sam Clank, Troy journeyed to the planet in a Dropship to apprehend the criminal, taking up residence in Orcus Base One for the duration of the mission. Over the course of several weeks, the unit organized an inspection routine, setting up drone scanners and patrolling the outer regions of the ice plateau. However, while scouting the outer perimeter of the Hero Factory outpost, Troy was ambushed by Bonecrusher, who endeavored to pick off the weakest member of the Hero unit to draw the rest of the Heroes. Poorly-equipped for a combat scenario, Troy was overwhelmed by the criminal and temporarily paralyzed by the effects of his modified Meteor Blaster. To Be Added Abilities and Traits Created with the upgrade, Troy was one of the first Heroes to adjust to his brand-new body, and was equipped with considerable flexibility and hypersensitivity. However, his eagerness and lack of evaluation has often landed the young rookie in danger. Troy was impatient and desperate to prove himself to his team mates. As his fellow rookie, Jay Ratchet, had been upgraded to Elite status, Troy felt pressured to compete with him, being the team's only current rookie. He was also greatly overconfident and unaccustomed to the Hero Factory's safety protocols, something that Patrick Zire - his mission manager - often criticized him about. For this reason, he is usually ignored by his fellow heroes and is seen as the team's new rookie. Tools Troy wielded a Multi-Tool Ice Shield as his primary weapon, which doubles up as a pincer for handling small mechanical components. Additionally, Troy's weapon is fitted with a small Geiger counter, thermometer, and the latest proximity scanners. His headgear also included scanning capabilities, which are enhanced by his subconscious Echolocation skills, allowing him to detect a target more easily in low visibility. Forms Appearances *''Dance in the Flames'' - First Appearance Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Dance in the Flames Category:Delta 4 Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Rookies